


Saccharine

by Dwarfiplier



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Chocolate, Drabble, Drinking, Fifty Shades of Grey References, Food, Girl and her tea, Licking, Other, Smutty, Snapple - Freeform, Snapple drinking, Snapple facts, Sweat, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tongues, Use your imagination, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, no beta we die like men, pleasure - Freeform, unusual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dwarfiplier/pseuds/Dwarfiplier
Summary: This abundant knowledge may one day save her life.Drabble
Relationships: Ella/Snapple, Original character/snapple





	Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wealthywetsunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wealthywetsunny/gifts).



Ella moans as she licks the Snapple fact cap. She couldn’t imagine the knowledge entering her body any other way.

“Add up opposing sides of a dice cue and you’ll always get seven.”

This abundant knowledge may one day save her life.

The final drip of the cool liquid runs down Ellas throat; she can’t escape the sensual taste. Her thirst has been quenched. Gliding her hands across the smooth glass, Ella begins to wash the dirty bottle. Scrubbing, scrubbing, faster and faster. Her tongue glides across the clear vessel, tasting the ghost of previous flavor. She would be adding this one to her collection.

The calendar upon the opposing wall read February 14, a day of sadness and gorging. Filled with despair, the virgin gathered an ample mound of chocolate and cakes. Her valentines ritual must continue. 

Ella returns to the living room where Fifty Shades continues to play on the television. Slowly, she reaches for a new bottle; its body glistening with sweat. Ella pops off the cap. She is addicted to this sweet nectar.

The night continues, Ella watches, staring fixated on the television. Her eyes glaze over, mind in a haze. Perhaps it was her poisonous, homemade confections or maybe the saccharine, seductive juice. No one would be able to tell for sure.

“The common garden worm has five pairs of hearts.”

“Peanuts are not actually nuts but legumes.”

“Fish Cough.”

The girl's mind shakes with joy. Her brain trembles with pleasure. Knowledge has been bestowed.


End file.
